User blog:MoltonMontro/The New Best Rant of 2016 :v
#SteamDiscusions ---- Lots of "scummy bandits" in disguise there, with how derailed some people have taken that thread, and how silly the perspectives are. :I'm right. :No, I'm right! >:( :Idiot. I am right. I can already see your next response: 'blah blah salt', or *insert comment about how you're above this discussion*, or, you'll just complain about how I didn't address any of your points. Hypocrisy: Real nice "Coalition supporters", in my opinion. :) Glad you inspired everyone to show how hateful they are to the community, and complain how they're the only ones trying to make a difference... and then they proceed to flame-war! :D ... :) ... .~. *sigh* RIP Yarr. :( Seriously, though. Can't casually ask the community some random questions on their opinions without it becoming The Glowing Sea. What is this nonsense. >:( Advice: Any of you hooligans stalking this message are highly recommended by myself to not be one of the few wikia people that also go on Reddit, or the Steam Discussions. It's not fun. :( I would like to keep all of you alive for as long as possible, I need to be my last high-score by 209 points to get the last achievement of this game. Remember to actively keep Vaccines on you, wear a Gasmask or Biohazard Hood, and replace your Filter when it's close to 0%. I'm glad that I definitely haven't made any rants about the fine folk here before... heh... hehh... :) Truth: So, actually serious now, I don't think the Steam Discussions is that bad... aside from a few select problems, everyone is generally at least trying to be a good sport, or helpful, with at least some good intent. But then there's the select problems that make it seem god awful, because they're always everywhere, and everybody knows them! :[ *The few select people everybody knows, who are often gossiped over behind their backs whenever said people are known to be away. Usually, the gossip derails the thread because EVERYBODY agrees! *The few select people themselves. Ya'know, the ones who derailed ten threads in a day, got blocked from the Forums twice this month, and don't call people liars/idiots if they believe their own false information that isn't supported by diddly squat unlike the other's opinions is still right? They're not cool to have in your thread... it dies fast. ;-; *The not-few-select-people that all think they're always right, and the only one fighting to fix a problem. **They always argue with each other, because they all think their own thought process is the correct one. ***Even if you agree, you get ran over by a Sedan. **They give the stupidest of responses! :D The ones I made to mock Steam Discussions is 99% accurate. It just needs longer words. **They never end a discussion, even if someone says they're done discussing. **They derail a topic even after it has been re-railed. **They disregard moderators entirely! **They make me remember that I can't eat popcorn. :( *Some people ask a question, then say that the 100% true answers they're being given are stupid. :| **Then again, so--. I mean... n-nope! Nothing! Definitely didn't already do a rant about people doing that here, too. *cough* But, hey, a few positives! *Surprisingly, most of the suggestions have been better than the ones here, as of late. >:))) Y'all shuck, you shrubbery. *They, 90% of the time, give actual information when asking a question, or asking about a problem! :D Mmhm: If you haven't read my other rant, then please do me a favor and consider whether or not you're missing a... joke! Yeah... that's it. :) Category:Blog posts